video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sooty - Biggest Party Video
|running time = 100 minutes |catalogue number = TV8269 |rating = }}Sooty - Biggest Party Video is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 30th March 1998. Description FREE PARTY POSTER! Crazy Chaos with Sooty and his Pals Over 100 minutes Roll up, roll up! The party is about to begin! Everybody's favourite little yellow bear is back in business and causing madness and mayhem. Join him and his little friends Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi and head of the household, Matthew Corbett, in 5 fun-filled episodes of party magic. Episodes # Happy Birthday, Sooty - It's a very special birthday for Sooty. He is a magic bear who is only 5 years old but he has been around for 50 years, and he has been on TV every year for all that time. # Back to Front - Today everything is Back to front and also upside down. It's a very funny day for Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Scampi and Matthew. # Soo's Party Problem - Poor Soo is going to a party but the rest of the gang are a little bit jealous and are not very helpful to her when she tries to get ready. She still manages to overcome the obstacles they put in her way and she triumphs when she brings home Ray Alan and Lord Charles after they take her to the party. # Sweep's Family - Sweep has a mother, father, brothers, sisters, grandad, grandma, uncles, aunts, cousins and nephews, and they all have mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, grandads and grandmas, and Sweep has invited them all to his party. # Bored Games - Sweep, Sweep and Soo are quickly bored by the games they are playing. Matthew is very annoyed with them and insists they should enjoy themselves, so he takes Sooty to a bowling green to show off and have fun. Sooty soon finds out Matthew isn't a good sport and has a big head! Guests * Rod, Jane and Freddy * Ray Alan and Lord Charles * Richard Gauntlet Credits ©Thames TV plc 1992 ©Thames TV plc 1992 ©Thames TV plc 1983 ©Thames TV plc 1989 ©Thames TV plc 1991 Written and presented by Matthew Corbett Guests: Rod, Jane, Freddy, Ray Alan, Richard Gauntlet Pupeteers: Brian Sandford, Peter Saxon, Sallie Corbett, Peter Jago, Nick Wilson, Judy Palmer Soo's Voice: Brenda Longman Producer / Director: Thomas Woodward, Stan Woodward Executive Producer: Charles Warren Sooty Character devised by Harry Corbett, OBE Copyright Sweep's Family previously available Bored Games previously available © 1998 Thames Television Ltd / VCI Ltd, 72-74 Dean Street, London W1V 5HB Packaging Design: © 1998 Thames Television Ltd / VCI Ltd, 72-74 Dean Street, London W1V 5HB A member of the VCI plc Group www.vci.co.uk Goofs * On the video cassette, Thames Video warning screen and Thames Video logo to The VCI children's trailer from 1997 at the start. Izzy Wizzy Party Poster IZZY WIZZY PARTY POSTER! Pull out your sleeve and tear off your FREE poster which is full of fun party ideas. Opening (Original 1998 release) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * The Sooty Show intro * Start of Happy Birthday, Sooty (1992) Closing (Original 1998 release) * End of Bored Games (1991) * The Sooty Show closing credits (Bored Games variant) * Thames Television endcap logo (1990-1997) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Gallery Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Inner sleeve.png|Inner sleeve Sooty-Biggest-Party-Video-VHS-1998- 57.jpg|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 Thames Television for ITV.jpg|Thames Television Production for ITV Thames Colour Production.png|Thames Colour Production 388248_355635811120305_232402599_n.jpg Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Cassette (2).png HappyBirthdaySootytitlecard.png BacktoFrontTitleCard.jpg Soo's Party Problem title card.png sooty-biggest-party-video-the-big-surprise-_57.jpg Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998).jpeg Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Spine.jpeg Sooty - Bigges Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.jpeg Sooty - Biggest Ever Party Video UK VHS Cover.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sooty Category:Thames Video Category:The Sooty Show Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Biggest Party Video Ever videos Category:Rod, Jane & Freddy Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:Thames Television Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Thames Television endcap logo from 1990 to 1997